Little Black Dress
by InconsciousSin
Summary: Oliver isn't happy about Felicity going to see Barry in Central City, but he's even less happy once he sees the revealing dress she begins packing for her visit. He refuses to let her wear something so scant for someone else, especially Barry Allen. Jealous!Oliver
**AN: I've been overwhelmed with finals, a twelve page long paper, national board exams, and finishing college, but I'm very happy to say I'm graduating on Thursday this week so I'll finally be able to get back to writing! ^_^ I haven't written anything on here for The Arrow before, but I have a few other unfinished stories that I have many people patiently waiting to see me update, but this little number has been floating around in my head all of finals week. I finally decided to write it down and upload it! (: Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I'm not good at writing "light-hearted" stories, so this is a little out of my comfort zone.**

 **Summary: Oliver isn't happy about Felicity going to see Barry in Central City, but he's even less happy once he sees the revealing dress she begins packing for her visit. He refuses to let her wear something so scant for someone else, especially Barry Allen. Jealous!Oliver**

 **Just a fun little pointless story about a silly little black dress.**

* * *

 _Little Black Dress_

"Where do you think you're going?"

Felicity was frantically tracking back and forth from the open portmanteau on her bed and to her wardrobe, carrying armfuls of ensembles from their hangers over to examine them in her full-length mirror before tossing them atop the bag or returning them to their home in her closet. "I already told you, I'm going to Central City." She was now holding up two dresses from their hangers, giving each a very critical gaze before hanging the pink one back up on the rail, finally settling on the blue one to join the other lucky outfits on her trip.

Oliver crossed his arms and leaned against the door-frame. "And I thought I told you that you weren't going?"

The woman rolled her eyes. She was busy carefully folding up the dress and setting it gingerly in her suitcase. "And I thought I told _you_ that I'm going anyway."

"What are we supposed to do while you're away on your little trip?"

Felicity let out a humorless giggle. She loved this side of Oliver; the jealous, over-protective side. It made her feel like maybe her feelings were reciprocated; maybe she was just as important to him as he was to her. It also made it very easy to rile him up, which Felicity thought was quite entertaining. "Our friend has been in a coma for nine months. He's finally awake. Pardon me for wanting to go and congratulate him on not dying." Felicity's suitcase was almost full after she finished packing up a few more dresses, a skirt and blouse, a pair of PJ's, a few different sets of heels, and of course, her make up bag.

Oliver scoffed, "Why don't you just give him a call?" He nodded at his own idea. His eyes lit up with hope, "Yeah, a phone call should suffice. Or even just… a postcard or something." He really didn't want her going to see him. She crossed her arms to mimic the sullen vigilante glaring at her from the doorway and shifted her weight to one leg.

"Oliver Queen, are you jealous?"

The muscles in Oliver's well-defined jaw flexed. "Felicity," He gave a single, slow shake of the head, contemplating what he wanted to relay to the woman in front of him. "That's not the issue." His calculating gaze remained unwavering.

She rolled her eyes and went back to dredging through her closet. "Then what _is_ the issue?"

Felicity heard Oliver's discontented exhale. "What if I need you?" She obviously didn't understand the true meaning in Oliver's words.

An amused smile touched Felicity's painted lips. "Oliver, I think the Arrow will be okay for a couple of days without me. Besides, if anything big happens, you can just call me and I can work from Central City on my laptop." His jaw flexed again in vexation; he was very adamant on coaxing her out of this trip. That's when he caught a glimpse of Felicity holding a scant, black dress against her in front of the mirror to admire it. The thing looked like it would barely cover her butt and he knew her breasts would be the main attraction after surveying the neckline. This dress was just promising a way too revealing image of Felicity for Barry and anyone else that would be lucky enough to lay eyes on her while she was in it.

"No."

She obviously didn't hear him or just chose to ignore him because she seemed content with carefully folding up the dress and was about to lay it atop the other packed items in her suitcase. His insides boiled. His entire body radiated heat, both from the playful images of Felicity wearing the obsidian dress and from the scorching ire at the thought of Barry getting to witness her in it instead.

"Oh, hell no." Oliver's arms uncrossed. In less than a second, he was across the room, snagging the dress away from the woman. He grabbed up the abandoned hanger to return the dress back to the closet.

Felicity scoffed, " _Excuse_ me?"

"You aren't wearing _that_ for someone like Barry Allen." He slid the slender straps back onto the hanger; though touching the soft fabric and seeing it so up close was engulfing Oliver's mind with inappropriate images of Felicity in that dress. Her stubborn voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I most certainly will." She darted across the room, each step eliciting a click from her heels. She reached up to snag the dress out of Oliver's hands, but he held it up above his head and out of her grasp. "Dammit, Oliver, give me back my dress."

The woman tried jumping slightly while hectically aiming to seize the dress back, but the man was faster than her and held it up higher just as her fingers grazed the hem. A huff left her lips. "I'm sorry they don't sell dresses for specific occasions like Hallmark sells cards—"

Oliver interrupted her with a sly smile, "All the more reason to just get him a card." Her glare could be deadly to anyone not immune to its terror. Luckily, Oliver matched her glare with his own, and lowered his voice. "This is not an appropriate outfit to wear for a ' _not date_.'"

Her jaw dropped at how ridiculous Oliver was being about a silly old dress. "How would you know what kind of dress it's going to be? Maybe this is my…'dating' dress. You wouldn't know, you've never seen me dress up for a date! …and you've never been in a coma, so you don't know what I would wear to visit you either!" He dodged her strike for the dress again, holding out his open palm and gently holding it against her forehead so she couldn't reach up high enough.

A playful smirk tugged at the edge of his lips, "So if I came out of a coma, you would wear this dress to visit me?"

The woman scoffed, "I wouldn't wear anything to visit you." Oliver tilted his head to the side and tried not to let out a laugh as he observed her reaction to her own word vomit. He watched her face flush crimson. "I don't mean I'd wear _nothing_ nothing, like _naked_ nothing. It's just that you haven't been in a coma so…I haven't really planned out what I would wear in a situation like that and I would definitely have to think about what to wear to something like that. I mean, if you were in a coma for nine months, I'd definitely want to look nice when you saw me again." Felicity, now flustered, shook her head wildly. "That sounds weird. I don't mean that I want you to think I look…. I'm your girl, so I have to look good." Her eyes widened once more. She waved her hands in front of her, "Whoa, whoa, that's definitely not what I meant! I mean it how I meant it that one night that I had taken too much aspirin from Dig! You know, I'm your IT girl. I'm the Arrow's, um, Team Arrow… _'girl'._ Not like _your_ girl. That would be ridiculous!" She slapped her forehead, now refusing to meet Oliver's humored stare. "Ridiculous, as in, for you to be with me. Not for me to be with you. That would be insane! Insane as in good; insane as in like… amazing! God, I can't… I'm…" She took in a deep breath then exhaled slowly, which Oliver figured she would need after going so long without breathing. She sucked in a second deep breath, still refusing to look at him, "Three… Two…. One…" The rambling woman closed her eyes and rubbed her fingers against her temples. She was still flushed with color in overwhelming embarrassment. Oliver continued just staring at her, admiring his beautiful genius displaying her severe lack of a brain to mouth filter. "Do you think I have some kind of disease? A blood clot or something that completely blocks my brain from reaching my mouth before I speak? God, I hope it's curable…" He smiled at her lovingly but she didn't look up at him because she was still mortified. "Can I just please have my dress?"

Oliver pretended to think for a minute before shaking his head, "Why don't you wear that long pink one you hung back up? The one that doesn't show as much?"

She rolled her eyes, "The maxi dress? The one that shows my shoulders and _nothing_ else, you mean?"

He shrugged, "Precisely. Good choice."

"Stop being ridiculous, Oliver. You know, for a playboy, you're kind of a prude." She regarded him with a playful smile that he didn't reciprocate. "Besides, it doesn't matter which one _you_ think I should wear. I like the black one and I think Barry will like it too." An annoyed grin flitted across her lips while trying to reach for the dress once more. Oliver quickly caught her wrist, gently pulling her in until her face was only inches from his. Her heart beat wildly in her chest at the close proximity. She could feel the warmth from his body radiating in waves; oddly, it gave her goosebumps. His bright cerulean eyes narrowed slightly as they bore into hers.

"Oh, Barry will love it. And so will every other predator in Central City. That's the problem, Felicity." It was one of those rare moments where Felicity Smoak seemed to be at a loss of words; her lips moved up and down as she tried to think of some kind of clever rebuttal. With his breath hot against her face and his lips so close to hers, she couldn't think of a single coherent thought. "I-I…" She shook her head to clear away some of the fog, "I don't understand why-"

"I still liked your idea to wear the pink mani dress." He released her wrist and took a step away. The steely glaze had vanished from his eyes. It amazed Felicity how he could so easily regain his composure when she was still standing here breathless.

She groaned in annoyance. "It's called a 'maxi' dress and I'm not wearing that." His brows furrowed together. Her insistence on such a silly thing made him very uncomfortable. How close were Barry and Felicity? Was she really planning on showing that punk so much of what _Oliver,_ himself couldn't even have? He knew this was just jealousy. He knew he had no right to stop her from finding someone else or from being happy. Unfortunately for her, he could stop her from wearing that dress; simply because he could reach his arm up higher than she could, even in heels. "Can you please pick a different one? Maybe save this one for when you and Ba- _whoever_ you end up dating, are a bit more serious?"

Felicity let out an exasperated sigh, "Look, Oliver, Barry and I have talked a bit since he's been awake so I was wanting to surprise him with a visit. I'm not wearing the dress unless Barry asks me on a date while I'm visiting. Or if I summon the courage to ask him on one. But because that is a possibility, I would like to have it with me just in case." Her voice was a quiet mumble as if she didn't actually want the man to hear her; he had.

Her words froze Oliver in his tracks. He was gawking at her in disbelief, and while he was distracted, she quickly snatched the dress from his grasp and began smoothing the wrinkles out before placing it in her suitcase and zipping it up before he could grab it back.

By the time she looked back at the man across the room, he was shoving his hands in his pockets and flashing her a crooked grin. "Okay, you win." His sudden submission made her uneasy.

"I do? Why?" He shrugged, taking a step towards the bedroom door. "It's just a dress. I'm just being, what did you call me? A prude?" Her cheeks flushed with color again, causing Oliver's insides to flutter. "Maybe you're right. You deserve to be happy and you can do what you want. I mean, once you're in Central City there's really no way for me to stop you from doing anything anyway." She continued staring at him in disbelief, "Um, yes. You're right." Her response was slightly hesitant as she tried to decipher his rapid mood change on the topic.

"No way for me to prevent you from dangling yourself out there for any and all sex-crazed lunatics. And no way for me to be there to protect you from them when they decide to attack. But if that dress is worth it," He smiled, ushering an arm, palm side up, around in a semi-circle in front of him. "By all means. Wear the damn thing." She stared at him in disbelief. Was he serious? Was that what he was worried about? She would be with Barry. It's not like he would let anyone harm her; especially with his supposed new found abilities. "But I'm going to go. I'm sure Dig is already at the Foundry waiting on me to get there." He turned around in the doorway preparing his departure before he hesitated. He placed a palm against the doorframe and stood with his back to Felicity for a long moment before finally glancing at her over his shoulder with a soft smile, "Be careful. Call me if you get into trouble, okay?" Those goosebumps from their closeness earlier returned. She smiled, "Okay, I will. You do the same." He gave her a single nod before leaving.

* * *

How did he do it?

"There's no way."

How could he have possibly done it? She purposely made sure not to leave him alone with her bag, suspecting him to try something like this. But how and when could he have done it?! "It has to be in here!" She huffed a puff of air, attempting to blow a misbehaving strand of hair back in its place. Her fingers continued to scramble through the heap of clothes and shoes in her bag in an attempt to find the little black dress she _knew_ had to be in there. "Ugh!" The exasperated woman began tossing the innocent items out of the bag in a desperate fluster. It was no longer about the dress, "It was never about the damn dress!" It was the principle of the matter. She was an adult and she was allowed to wear whatever the hell she wanted to. Once she got to the bottom of the bag, her furious fingers rested upon a neatly folded piece of notebook paper taped to the front of the pink maxi dress that Oliver had been desperately trying to convince her to bring in place of the black one. Her heart beat rapidly against her ribs. "No, how did he…" Her sentence trailed off while she carefully unfolded the paper and began reading:

 **Felicity,**

 **I do hope you're enjoying yourself in Central City. You were right. I can't do much to stop you once you're in Central City, so I decided to do something about it before you left. Good luck with your date; this pink dress will look lovely on you. We are all eagerly awaiting your return home, including your dress.**

 **Breathe. I know you are angry right now, but you have to understand. You keep saying you're good at keeping secrets; but this dress is not, Felicity. However, if you are so desperate to wear it, maybe when you get back to Star City, you can show me what it is that's so special about it. After all, I don't want you thinking I'm a prude.**

 **-Oliver**

Her hands were shaking, gripping tightly to the now crumpled up piece of parchment. "I can't believe him!" She lightly pounded her balled up hands against her temples.

"I'm going to kill him! I'm going to… to…" Her fingers, still trembling with rage, punched each number to call Oliver's number. The phone rang once before she tried to calm her breathing, now muttering angrily to herself as she paced the floor. "That, that… no good…leather-loving bastard! With his, his…. Stupid, gorgeous face and… salmon-ladder abs…" She really needed to work on her insults.

 _"Well, hello to you too."_

Her heart bounce up into her throat at the sound of his voice. She felt a blush creep across her cheeks, but with the crumpled up note in her other hand reminding her why she was calling him, the blush was easily alleviated. "Where the hell is my dress, Oliver?"

The other end went silent for a moment until the man's voice grumbled out a low 'hmm,' " _You know, I think the last dress of yours that I borrowed I gave back to you."_

Felicity pinched the bridge of her nose, "Why do you always pick the times that I'm mad enough to use my loud voice to get a sense of humor?"

He chuckled into the receiver. _"Oh, lighten up, Felicity. It's safe. I didn't do anything to it other than remove it from your already overfilled suitcase."_

"That's not the point!"

 _"Did you need something else then?"_

Felicity growled into the phone, lulling her head to one side to assist her shoulder with holding the device while she began picking up all of the discarded clothes that were now strewn across the hotel room. "I want my dress, Oliver. I have nothing to wear tonight now."

A snort was heard from the other end. _"Oh, that's just impossible. I watched you pack at least twelve different outfits in that bag. Besides, I put the pink one in there for you."_

"I'm not wearing the pink one!" Once she had finished plucking each item off the carpet and tossed it lazily back on the bed, she ran a tired hand through her hair. "I guess I could try to find something else that'll look nice for tonight." She was more talking to herself, but the man on the other end of the line took a sharp intake of air.

 _"Wait…"_ He went silent for a moment, as if unsure of how to nonchalantly ask about her evening plans. _"I'm assuming you asked Barry on a date then? Since you're looking for the dress?"_

Felicity lifted up the blue dress and held it up to her in front of the mirror. "No, I didn't." Oliver let out an inaudible sigh of relief at her words. "He actually ended up, kind of, asking me."

His gut hurt. It felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach, repeatedly. _"Oh."_ He knew it was a short response, but at this point, he was just ready to get off the phone and get to punching something. He didn't want to hear any more about Barry or Felicity's date. _"Look, Felicity,"_

"Ugh! I don't want to wear any of these! I'm so furious with you right now, Oliver Queen. But don't you worry. I have time to go shopping before the date. I'll be sure to pick out something _much_ more revealing. Just to spite you." She stuck her tongue out at the receiver, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

Oliver's jaw tightened; he clenched his free hand into a tight fist then straightened out his fingers over and over again to try and calm down. _"I wouldn't do that, Felicity."_ He spoke with an intimidatingly deep voice, to which Felicity scoffed.

"Oh? And why not?"

 _"Just trust me. Don't do it."_

The stubborn girl crossed her arms, "I'll see you when I get back from Central City, Oliver." She hung up; it was time to do some shopping.

* * *

Barry had to look away from the scene in front of him. Iris and Eddie were giggling against each other lips and he just couldn't take it anymore. He stared off towards the door, wondering how long until his date would arrive and save him from being the awkward third-wheel. That's when he saw her: tan, lengthy legs that seemed to stretch for miles; curly blonde locks flowing over her shoulders; brightly painted, pink lips; and that dress… Barry was positive he'd have to clean up the drool dripping from his open jaw. The dress hugged every curve flawlessly. The shoulders, sides and back of the dress were cut out, exposing a teasing fraction of skin. His mouth was dry which made it extremely difficult to swallow. He didn't realize how long he had been staring at her until the blonde IT girl was sliding into the seat beside him. "Totally overdressed for trivia night…" A nervous giggle escaped her lips which brought him back to reality.

"No, no! You look amazing." Iris gushed.

"Yeah, y-you do." Barry was still trying to regain his composure, but Felicity seemed to be oblivious to his minute of weakness.

The moment she walked into Jitters and saw what everyone else was dressed it, her anger towards Oliver flared hot once more. If he would have just left that damn dress in her suitcase, she could've looked at least a little _less_ overdressed. Now she felt ridiculous. Unfortunately, she was too stubborn to ever admit to Oliver that she was overdressed. She also refused to disclose to him that her "date" was actually a trivia night double date at a coffee shop. Instead of letting Oliver flood her thoughts, Felicity focused on the clever nickname Barry had chosen to give to their table; a funny joke that she was positive Oliver would have never got. "E=MC Hammer. That's funny."

The night continued on with Barry and Felicity dominating the trivia game and having a surprisingly wonderful time together. Shortly into the evening, Barry was called off to find a metahuman on the loose, so Felicity agreed to stay behind and to give Iris and Eddie a believable excuse. "He, um, Barry just had to…" She spun a finger around in a circle in front of her, as if this action would help her think of something fast and believable, "Blow his nose." Iris lifted a curious brow at the stuttering girl in front of her. "He left to… blow his nose?" Felicity grimaced but nodded, "Yup. Blowing his nose. He, uh, you know. Was all… snot and gross and… yeah." It was official: she was just as good at cover stories as Oliver Queen himself. "He sneezed stuff just all over his nice blazer so he had to, I don't know, change?" Did she really say 'I don't know' out loud? Yet again, she cursed her brain for thinking of the worst things to say and an even worse way to say them. Iris and Eddie exchanged a confused glance, clearly not understanding her story or believing it. Felicity opened her mouth again, preparing to _'fix'_ her poor original story. "Well, he-"

"Barry had to run."

"Mr. Queen." Iris's face lit up at seeing the billionaire playboy approaching their table. He had a cocky, half-smile on his face as he eyed Felicity up and down with some unknown glint in his cobalt eyes.

"Iris," He nodded to acknowledge the woman then turned his attention back to Felicity as he spoke, "Someone called, so Barry had to go. I was outside and overheard him on the phone. He asked if I'd come take his place until he was able to return." She just continued staring at him with her jaw dropped and her eyebrows tugged together in disbelief. Shock, annoyance, denial, she was trying to subdue these emotions knowing they had an audience. He continued watching her, carefully gauging her reaction at seeing him as he slide carefully into the seat beside her. "Hello, Felicity." One side of his mouth tilted upward, "What a lovely dress."

Felicity tried very hard not to go off on him in front of Iris and Eddie and instead opted to flash him a phony grin, "Thank you. It's new."

He lifted an eyebrow in understanding and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "A little much for trivia night, hm?" She blushed.

She turned her attention to the couple sitting across the table from them. "Okay then, let's do some trivia."

The two couples continued their game for another hour until most of the competitors had slowly began to trickle out. After hugging and bidding good night to each other, Felicity and Oliver were walking alone back to Felicity's hotel. "So," He turned around to face her, "Blowing his nose?"

She frowned. "I offered to tell them he had diarrhea but he didn't like that one."

A soft chuckle left his lips before he returned his gaze onto the girl in the black dress. "No, I imagine he didn't." The man continued staring at her with that familiar, foreign stare. "We really need to work on your excuses, Miss Smoak."

Her shoulder playfully nudged against his, "You're one to talk Mr. _'Syringe Energy Drinks._ '" He chuckled at the memory of one of his own poor excuses when trying to track down the Count.

"That one wasn't very good either. In fact, I don't think either of us have ever came up with a viable excuse. I'm surprised more people haven't figured out my identity."

The couple began chortling together at their horrible creative lying skills. Once their laughter ended, Felicity's face grew serious. "So, why are you here, in Central City?"

He shrugged. "Visiting a friend."

Felicity tramped her heel against the pavement. "No, Oliver, don't do that; tell me." He was avoiding her gaze, so she stomped in front of him and moved her face until it was even with his, forcing him to meet her critical stare. "Why are you here?"

He exhaled and turned his gaze back towards his feet. "Call it, being protective."

Felicity sneered. "Yeah, a little bit overprotective, don't you think?"

He shook his head, returning his gaze back to her, "No, I don't." They stared into each other's eyes for a few extra heart beats longer than they meant to; both seemed to be searching for something they weren't sure was even there. Finally, Oliver cleared his throat. "We're here."

"Oh, yeah." She hadn't realized they had stopped walking and were now flooded in the downward glow of lights from Felicity's hotel. "Thanks."

"Couldn't have you walking home alone in a dress like that." Oliver's eyes traveled up and down Felicity's frame, carefully taking in each curve without being too obvious.

Lucky for Oliver, the annoyed woman didn't even notice. She flung her arms around. "Again with the dress. Seriously, can you just drop it?"

"Alright. I'm sorry."

"Barry barely even got to see me in it..." The IT girl was pouting with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sure he loved what he did get to see of you. It does look..." He couldn't stop the crooked grin from tracing along his lips. "Really amazing on you. Just as I'm sure the other one would have. So this whole _'spiting me'_ thing? I think it backfired." Oliver crossed his arms. "I rather enjoyed seeing you in it on our date."

What did he think this was? "Whoa, whoa, date?" She couldn't believe this. Why is it that once she stops pining after him, he suddenly decides to feign interest in her? Even though she knew this was only coming out because he was jealous, because he didn't care for the idea of her with Barry, she couldn't stop the butterflies from fluttering around in the pit of her stomach. The butterflies seemed to be lifting her to the clouds, to a place where she allowed herself to believe Oliver truly cared for her and was willing to be with her. However, Felicity was a brilliant woman; it only took her a few seconds before forcing herself back onto her feet and away from the clouds.

"This was not a date with _you_. It was supposed to be a date with Barry."

Oliver seemed unfazed by her statement. "Okay then," He took a confident stride towards her, closing the very limited amount of space that separated them. "Maybe on our next 'not date,' I'll get to see you in the other dress." He gave her a famous Queen smile, causing her knees to shake beneath her weight momentarily. Felicity couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I think I'll wear the pink one for that."

* * *

 **AN: Just so obsessed with these two shows! (: I love the characters and I randomly had this idea after watching The Flash Season 1: Episode 4 "Going Rogue." Speaking of which, the dress described in the end of this story (the MORE revealing one) is the one that Felicity actually wears in that episode on the trivia date with Barry.**

 **Anywho, time to get back to work on my Teen Titans fic. Please let me know what you thought! ^_^**

 **BTW Idea for my next story:** _Felicity playfully challenges Barry to a drinking contest, not knowing about his inability to get drunk._

 **-InconsciousSin.**


End file.
